YuGiOh: Les Miserables!
by Suboshi's Fangirl
Summary: I don't own Les Mis or Yu-Gi-Oh. :P Anyway, it the YGO Cast Recording of the broadway show Les Miserables! This has gotten good reviews from other sites...R+R!
1. ACT ONE: Yugi is on parole, and Tristan ...

Yu-Gi-Oh Les Miserables! The Usagi's Version.  
  
Usa: Welcome to my humble fic. Now relax, enjoy the show, and find a chair! Not in that order. Rex: Yer pathetic.. Usa: (glomps Rex) ^_^ On with the show!  
  
ACT ONE: France's 'Noble Town', and the Rebellion  
  
Slaves: (consisting of Rex, Weevil, Bones, Malik and Noah) (singing) Look down, look down, don't look 'em in the eye.(Rex smacks Weevil with a shovel) Look down, look down, you're here until you die.  
  
Bones: The sun is strong, it's hot as Hell below.  
  
The other 4: Look down, look down, there's 20 years to go.  
  
Malik: I've done no wrong, sweet Jesus, hear my prayer!  
  
Everyone else: Look down, look down, sweet Jesus doesn't care!  
  
Rex: I know she'll wait, I know that she'll be true!  
  
Everyone else: Look down, look down, they've all forgotten you!  
  
Weevil: When I get free, you won't see me here for DUST!  
  
Slaves: Look down, look down, don't look 'em in the eye.  
  
Noah: How long, O Lord, before you let me die?  
  
Kaiba: (dressed in black, with a black top hat. He is Javert, a policeman of a sort. Remember, this is old France.) (To his assistant, Yami) Bring me prisoner 24601, servant!  
  
Yami: Yes master. (drags Yugi towards Kaiba. Yugi is wearing a slaves uniform, a grey and tattered shirt and pants.)  
  
Kaiba: Prisoner 24601, your time is up and your parole has commenced. Do you know what that means?  
  
Yugi: Yes. It means.I'm free?  
  
Kaiba: No! It means you get to be on PAROLE. You will leave under close inspection. If you are to commit another crime, then-  
  
Yugi: I come back here?  
  
Kaiba: Right.  
  
(Yugi takes off, running about the town of Digne. He approaches a monastery, where he asks the bishop there, Bakura, for a place to stay. He says yes and puts some bread in front of him.)  
  
Bakura: Here, eat your fill. You are welcome here, sir.  
  
Yugi: Thank you. (while Bakura is not looking, he steals two candlesticks and hides them in his coat.)  
  
Bakura: You are so tired. You must stay the night.  
  
Yugi: I couldn't.I'm a convict. I'm on parole. I should stay, but I just can't. (leaves)  
  
(two police chiefs barge in, dragging him behind them. They're Bandit Keith and Zygor)  
  
Keith: Your Holiness, we found this thief with two of the church candlesticks!  
  
Zygor: He has sinned against the Lord! Surely you-  
  
Bakura: Please, gentlemen! No need for trouble! I simply made a gift of this silver to him. He is poor and has nothing.  
  
Zygor and Keith: (exchange odd glances and leave)  
  
Yugi: Why did you save me?  
  
Bakura: You just escaped prison, did you not? You should not go back again. You are a free man.  
  
Yugi: (nods and leaves)  
  
(Yugi runs to the city of Paris, where the poor are lined up on the streets, begging. Yugi has been made the Mayor after he sold the candlesticks and became a rich and well-loved citizen. He goes to a factory, where various women are working)  
  
Yami Bakura: (dressed in the factory uniform, a tight white- and-navy dress that reaches the ankles and puffs out at the skirt) And what have we here, little innocent sister? (motions at Tristan) Come on Fantine, let's have all the news! (Tristan cautiously walks up to the teasing woman. He's stuck wearing a light blue dress similar in style, but a little more formal, with lace on the front and a silver locket. His hair is down, showing it's true length, down to the middle of his back)  
  
Yami Malik: (same as Yami B) (teasing as well) Dear Fantine, you must send us more money, your child needs a doctor, there's no time to lose!  
  
Tristan: Take that back! (starts fighting with them)  
  
Yugi: (rushes in) What is this fighting all about? Would somone tear these three apart? This is a factory, not a circus! Come on ladies, settle down! I run a buisness of repute, I am the mayor of this town! I look to you to sort this out and be as patient as you can-  
  
Joey: (foreman) now someone say how this BEGAN!  
  
Y. Malik: At the end of the day, she's the one who began it! There's a kid that she's hiding in some little town! There's a man she has to pay, you can guess how she picks up the extra! You can bet she's earning her keep sleeping around! And the boss- wouldn't like it!  
  
Tristan: Yes it's true, there's a child and the child is my daughter! But her father abandoned us, leaving us flat! Now she lives with an innkeeper man and his wife and I pay for the child, what's the matter with that?!  
  
All the women: At the end of the day, she'll be nothing but trouble! When there's trouble for all then there's trouble for one! When the landlord calls the shots, she's the one with her hands in the butter, we must send this slut away or we're all gonna live in the gutter! There's gonna be hell to pay...at the end of the day!  
  
Joey: I mighta known the bitch could bite, I mighta known the cat had claws, I may have guessed your little secret! Ah, yes, the virtuous Fantine.. Who keeps herself so pure and clean, you'd be the cause I had no doubt! Of any trouble hereabout, you play a virgin in the light, but need to urgin' in the night!  
  
All: You must sack her now today!  
  
Joey: Right my girl! On your way!  
  
Tristan: (runs out of the factory, and walks to a nearby dock) (sighs and pulls out his locket, which in the story, was given to him by the husband)  
  
He slept a summer by my side.. He filled my days with endless wonder.. He took my childhood in his stride.. But he was gone when autumn came.  
  
I had a dream my life would be.. So different from this hell I'm living! So different now from what it seemed.. Now life has killed the dream I dreamed!  
  
(puts the locket back on and walks to the Red Light District, where whores and thieves are through the streets)  
  
Noah: (a prostitiute --;;) Come here my dear! Let's see this trinket you wear! (examines Tristan's locket) This baguatelle...  
  
Tristan: Madame, I'll sell it to you!  
  
Noah: I'll give you four!  
  
Tristan: That wouldn't pay for the chain!  
  
Noah: I'll give you five, you're far too eager to sell, it's up to you..  
  
Tristan: It's all I have.  
  
Noah: That's not my fault!  
  
Tristan: Please make it ten!  
  
Noah: No more than five, My dear we all must stay alive!  
  
(Tristan hands over the locket for 5 Francs.)  
  
Otogi: (approaches Tristan) What pretty hair, what pretty locks you've got there.. what luck you've got, it's worth a saunty, my dear! I'll take the lot!  
  
Tristan: Don't touch me, leave me alone!  
  
Otogi: Let's make a price. I'll give you all of ten francs. Just think of that.  
  
Tristan: It pays a debt....  
  
Otogi: Just think of that...  
  
Tristan: What can I do? It pays a debt! Ten francs may save my poor Cosette!  
  
(cuts off his hair just under the ears and takes ten francs)  
  
Mako: Give me the dirt, who's that bit over there? (points to Tristan)  
  
Otogi: A bit of skirt , she's the one sold her hair.  
  
Noah: she's got a kid, sends her all that she can!  
  
Mako: I might have known there is always some man.lovely lady, come along and join us, lovely lady...  
  
(Tristan hesitates and shakes his head)  
  
Noah: Come on, deary, why all the fuss? You're no grander than the rest of us! Life has dropped you at the bottom of the heap! Join your sisters...  
  
Otogi: Make money in your sleep!  
  
Noah: Come on, deary let him have the lot...  
  
Otogi: (watches Mako hold his hand out) That's right, deary...show him what you've got..  
  
(Tristan winces, then takes Mako's hand and walks away with him, his dress half-off, showing the underclothes and petticoat)  
  
(Later, Yugi is walking around the RLD, and finds Tristan lying under the docks, his clothes thrown over him like a blanket)  
  
Yugi: Haven't I met you before? Aren't you the girl I fired?  
  
Tristan: Yes, I am.  
  
Yugi: Why are you in a place like this?  
  
Tristan: Cosette needs the money. There's nothing I can do now except sell myself..  
  
(A/N: I'd be a regular customer!)  
  
Yugi: I'm so sorry.  
  
Tristan: It wasn't your fault.  
  
Yugi: What you need is a doctor.come, I'll take you.  
  
(They exit the stage, the scene blacks out) 


	2. ACT TWO: Tristan's death, someone else i...

Yu-Gi-Oh Les Miserables!  
  
(backstage) Tristan: Ugh. I can't believe I had to 'be with' Mako.he has fish-breath. Ick --;;  
  
Yugi: If I ever see you naked again, it's cuz I'm drunk, Tristan. Deal?  
  
Tristan: Yea. (nods quickly) Well, my big part is coming up.  
  
ACT TWO: Fantine's Passing, and the Beginning of a Revolution  
  
Tristan: Monsieur Madeleine? (in a hospital)  
  
Yugi: Fantine....you're dying...  
  
Tristan: (singing) Come to me...Cosette, the light is fading..don't you see the evening star appearing? Come to me and rest against my shoulder.how fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder...  
  
Yugi: About Cosette....I-  
  
Tristan: Hurry near...another day is dying..don't you hear the winter wind is crying? There's a darkness which comes without a warning.but I will sing you lullabies and wake you in the morning.  
  
Yugi: Please, tell me where Cosette is! I will take care of her!  
  
Tristan: You would do that for me?  
  
Yugi: I would.  
  
Tristan: Thank you, Monsieur Madeleine....she is at Le Inn du Thenardier.  
  
Yugi: No thanks are needed from anyone but me for the information.  
  
Tristan: Take my hand...the night grows ever colder...  
  
Yugi: And I will keep you warm.  
  
Tristan: Take my child!  
  
Yugi: Your child will want for nothing. Tristan: For god's sake...please stay 'til I am sleeping! And tell Cosette I love her, and I'll see her when I wake! (lies back and finally dies)  
  
Yugi: (thinks) Oh, god, now I gotta kiss Tristan?! (sighs and kisses Tristan before going to le Inn du Thenardier)  
  
Yami Bakura: Wife! More wine! (dressed in an awful blue suit, a la Nepoleon, minus the hat)  
  
Bakura: Shut up, dumbass! I'll give ya yer wine in a minute!  
  
Y. Bakura: Cosette!  
  
Chibi Weevil: (dressed in dark gray rags..looks too kawaii ^_^) Yes, Master?  
  
Y. Bakura: More wine! Hurry it up!  
  
Chibi Weevil: Yes, sir!  
  
Yugi: (enters) Mr. and Mrs. Thenardier? I've come to take Cosette off your hands.  
  
Y. Bakura: Oh? But we love the child so much! We couldn't bear to part with her!  
  
Bakura: Oh, yes, Cosette is our pride and joy!  
  
Yugi: Then I'll take her quickly as to not further prolong your grief. (takes Chibi Weevil away)  
  
Bakura: Wait a minute! (Yugi leaves)  
  
Y. Bakura: Don't worry...he'll pay us back someday....heheheheh.  
  
(Once again, in the street. It is 10 years later)  
  
Mokuba: (dressed in a gray army uniform) How do ya do, my name's Gavroche! These are my people, here's my patch! Not much to look at, nothing posh, nothing that you'd call up to scratch! This is my school, my high society, here in the slums of San Michele! We live off crumbs of humble piety, tough on the teeth, but what the hell?  
  
(at the ABC Café, where French student soldiers have gathered)  
  
Mokuba: Everyone..  
  
Joey: (Enjolras) (dressed in red, with two gold straps of bullets worn like a vest) These poor people! Who will stand up for them?  
  
Mokuba: Listen.  
  
Rex: (Marius) (Dressed in a black vest, black pants and a white frilly shirt) Only General LeMarque, and he's dying.  
  
Mokuba: LISTEN EVERYBODY! (everyone shuts up) General LeMarque is dead!  
  
Joey: Finally! We can have a revolution to help the poor! Surely those who've nothing to lose will join the french army!  
  
Rex: I don't know.it's just that she..  
  
Joey: She?  
  
Shadi: Is young Marius in love? Ooh, look at him blush! He is!  
  
Rex: Well, I..  
  
Joey: Rex, you're not a child anymore. There are much higher costs now..  
  
Rex: I don't know about this...  
  
(by a small path near the forest. A familiar figure walks out in a black dress, with lace around the neckline. It's Weevil, or Older Cosette.)  
  
Weevil: (yes, he can sing.) How strange..this feeling that my life's begun at last..this change...can people really fall in love so fast? What's the matter with you, Cosette? Have you been too much on your own..so many things unclear, so many things unknown.. In my life, there are so many questions and answers that somehow seem wrong. In my life, there are times when I catch in the silence the sigh of a faraway song..and it sings of a world that I long to see out of reach, just a whisper away waiting for me!  
  
Rex: (enters) In my life, she has burst like the music of angels, the light of the sun! And my life seems to stop as if something is over and something has scarcely begun..Eponine, you're the friend who has brought me here, thanks to you, I am one with the gods and heaven is near! And I soar through a world that is new, that is free...  
  
Roba: (dressed in Tristan's tan trenchcoat, with a mauve-ish dress down to a few inches above his ankles on underneath) Every word that he says is a dagger in me! In my life, there's been no one like him anywhere...anywhere..where he is! If he asked..I'd be his!  
  
Rex 'n Roba: In my life, there is someone who touches my life..  
  
Roba: Waiting near..waiting here.  
  
Weevil: Oh, hello. I uh.saw you the other day. My name is Cosette. And you are...  
  
Rex: Marius Pontmercy.  
  
Weevil: Oh. Well, I hope you will be my love! You may be the one I have been searching for!  
  
Rex: I am. And you are the one I have been looking for!  
  
Weevil: Oh, but we're going oversea tomorrow. To Calais.  
  
Rex: Please stay!  
  
Weevil: I wish I could.  
  
(By Yugi's house) Y. Bakura: This is where the man lives! He stole my slave girl..for that he must pay.  
  
Roba: Stop! Leave this place! Only the old man and the girl live here!  
  
Y. Bakura: Get out, Eponine! You're my own daughter, you should listen!  
  
Roba: I'll scream if you don't leave!  
  
Y. Bakura: You wouldn't!  
  
Roba: I would!  
  
Y. Bakura: You won't!  
  
Roba: I told you I'd do it, I told you I'd do it! (takes a deep breath) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y. Bakura: You'll pay for this, girl!  
  
Roba: You just try!  
  
Rex: (runs to Roba) Eponine! You sent the thieves away! You've saved Cosette again!  
  
Roba: (is hugged by Rex....grinz) Hmmm.. ^_^  
  
Weevil: (approaches Rex. Rex lets go of Roba, who frowns) Marius! Are you to be in the war tomorrow?  
  
Rex: Tomorrow!?  
  
Weevil: Yes, tomorrow.  
  
Roba: No, don't go!  
  
Rex: I have to. I'm sorry, 'Ponine..Cosette.  
  
(Later, at the ABC Café..)  
  
Roba: Marius! I know this is no place for me, but I want to be with you!  
  
Rex: It's dangerous here! You might get hit!  
  
Roba: I've got you worried now! That means you like me a lot! ^_^  
  
Rex: Well, you're in time, 'Ponine. I need you to take a letter to Cosette. Pray to god that she's still there! (Roba facefaults)  
  
Roba: (near tears) Little you know..Little you care!  
  
(Paris at night)  
  
Roba: I can't believe he can't see..what I feel for him! But I want him to want me.  
  
Kaiba: Hello, girl.  
  
Roba: (gruffly) Evening, Monsieur.  
  
Kaiba: Hm.  
  
(ABC Café) Kaiba: Listen to me, soldiers!  
  
Joey: Eh?  
  
Kaiba: They're not going to attack. They're starving us out.  
  
Joey: A likely move. I knew so. So predictable. Heh.  
  
Mokuba: NO! That's a lie! I've been hearing your plans, Inspector Javert!  
  
Joey: What?! Absurd! You lying cheat! We should kill you now!  
  
Yugi: Javert?  
  
Kaiba: Valjean. You've eluded my capture for so long. But you have won. Go ahead. Kill me.  
  
Yugi: I couldn't. you're free, Javert.  
  
Joey: What're you doing, old man?!  
  
Yugi: I know this man.  
  
Joey: Well, fine. But he is no longer part of our alliance.  
  
Rex: What now?  
  
(the lights dim. They go up on a scene of Rex holding an injured Roba. They sing the entire song of 'A Little Fall of Rain'. Buy the CD or find an MP3. This is a really good song. I'll post the lyrics if I can find them somewhere. I'm too lazy to type. I'll just type the end.)  
  
Roba: Don't you fret, Monsieur Marius..I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now.  
  
Rex: I'm here.  
  
Roba: That's all I need to know.  
  
Both: And you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close.  
  
Roba: And rain...  
  
Rex: And rain...  
  
Both: Will make the flowers..........  
  
Rex: (holding the now dead Roba's body close) .....grow....  
  
Joey: She is the first to fall...in a battle that will span this land. She will not die in vain! (holds up his gun) 


	3. ACT THREE: The Grand Finale!

Yu-Gi-Oh Les Miserables!  
  
Roba: Oh, now me and Tristan are dead! ;_;  
  
Tristan: Oooooo! Backstage alcohol!  
  
Roba: I CALL DIBS ON THE ZIMA AND CORONA!  
  
Tristan: I get the Stoli Raspberry! (A/N: That shit's good! I've had it!)  
  
(they run off to get drunk)  
  
ACT THREE: The Battle Continues, and the Wedding!  
  
(back on stage)  
  
(The battle ensues. Everyone, even Rex winds up getting shot)  
  
Yugi: Marius. He loves my daughter. Please, god! I haven't asked for much. Let him live, dammit!  
  
Y.Bakura: (in the sewers, robbing the corpses of valuables) Heh. Maybe that old fool will pay me back after all. This is a gold mine! Heheheh! Yugi: Stop!  
  
Y. Bakura: Oh, it's the man who stole Cosette! Looking for yer boy, huh? That Marius fool is over there! Dead!  
  
Yugi: No!  
  
Rex: ........(stirs) Huh? Valjean?  
  
Yugi: You're alive! You must come home!  
  
Rex: Where's Cosette?  
  
Yugi: She's alright. Everyone else but you and me, they died in the war.  
  
Rex: Enjolras?! Feuilly?  
  
Yugi: Yes.  
  
Rex: Even little Gavroche?!  
  
Yugi: Yes. We must head home! Cosette is waiting!  
  
(Rex is at the now abandoned ABC Café, moping)  
  
Rex: Oh, my friends, my friends forgive me, that I live and you are gone! There's a grief that can't be spoken, there's a pain goes on and on....Oh, my friends, my friends! Don't ask me what your sacrifice was for! Empty chairs at empty tables, where my friends will sing..no more.  
  
(At the wedding)  
  
Weevil: Yes, Marius. I will be your loving wife. Forever.  
  
Rex: (kisses Weevil. Seems like he enjoys it) My Cosette!  
  
Yugi: It's so beautiful!  
  
(A few years later, Yugi is dying of old age. Weevil and Rex are there with him.)  
  
Yugi: Now you are here, again beside me. Now I can die in peace, for now my life is blessed. Weevil: You will live, Papa you're going to live! It's too soon! Too soon to say goodbye.  
  
Yugi: Yes, Cosette, forbid me now to die! I'll obey....well, I'll try. On this page, I write my last confession. Read it well, when I at last am sleeping. It's a story of those who always loved you, your mother gave her life for you then gave you to my keeping.  
  
Tristan: (enters as a ghost) Come with me, where chains will never bind you. All your grief, at last, at last behind you. Lord in heaven, look down on him in mercy..  
  
Yugi: Forgive me all my trespasses and take me to your glory!  
  
(Roba Enters)  
  
Roba and Tristan (harmonizing): Take my hand, and lead me to salvation! Take my love, for love is everlasting! And remember the truth that once was spoken!  
  
Yugi, Roba and Tristan: To love another person is to see the face of God!  
  
Everyone who died: Do you hear the people sing? Lost in the valley of the night. It is the music of a people who are climbing to the light. For the wretched of the earth, there is a flame that never dies, even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise!  
  
Tristan: They will live again in freedom in the garden of the lord, they will walk behind the barricade and put away the sword..  
  
All: The chain will be broken and all men will have their reward! Will you join in our crusade, who will be strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see? Do you hear the people sing? Say, can you hear the distant drums, it's the future that they bring when tomorrow comes! (again, even more powerful!) Will you join in our crusade, who will be strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see? Do you hear the people sing? Say, can you hear the distant drums, it's the future that they bring when tomorrow comes!  
  
All on stage: Tomorrow comes! (Yugi dies. Curtains go down)  
  
Well? Didja like it? Kinda short, I know. But I love the play Les Miserables. Those who have seen it, yes I did cut out Javert's suicide. Lotsa fangirls would kill me if Kaiba died. And I cut out a whole bunch of songs and lines. This was so it wouldn't be like, 348935287537857237 years long --;; Ah, well. If you want a full cast list, or want to chat about Rex, Roba, Weevil or Tristan, email me at Odysseus8989@cs.com! Ciao! 


End file.
